


Oceans

by fien



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, lance is a camp counselor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fien/pseuds/fien
Summary: Keith goes to a religious camp. It was more fun than he thought it would be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic is loosely based on real life events! i have gone to a religious camp before but none called Oceans. everything in this fic relating to camp activities is based on what the actual camp did!

Keith was not excited for this camp. He wasn't even religious, why was he here?! His brother had been pushing him to get into something --whether it be a youth group to photography club. According to him Keith was too "unsociable" and "angsty." So when he saw the poster for _Oceans: Religious Camp for Youth_ in his school's cafeteria, he begrudgingly took a second look. Keith had heard some classmates talk about this camp before and how fun it was. Apparently the rectors gave a whole new view to Christianity. All denominations were welcome, so Keith, being raised in a very accepting Catholic home, was intrigued to find out what that meant exactly. Even though he didn't exactly believe in God, he respected people who did. He really didn't expect this camp to change his views, but who knows? His views might change and he could possibly get some friends out of it.

He took down the flyer and grabbed an application and put it in his book bag to bring home with him later. Lunch went about as well as it always did, he sat with some acquaintances and finished last minute English homework while listening to music with one headphone in. Keith had three more class periods until he could leave school and go home. He tried his best to pay attention during his classes, not wanting to get behind. His notes were organized and if he was being honest, above what was needed . After his last class of the day, study hall (he did all his homework there), he scuffed his shoes slightly on the way to get on his bus and waited impatiently to be dropped off at his house. When Keith finally got home, unlocked the front door and slid his shoes off, he made his way into the kitchen where Shiro was sitting at the table, with reading glasses on and hair in his eyes. Shiro always managed to get home before him, always waiting at the kitchen table for Keith to return so he could ask him the daily questions about school. Even though Shiro was Keith's older brother, he could be strangely paternal when needed (and not needed). All the same, Keith sighed and answered the daily _"How was school? Do anything exciting? How's this class going?"_ with little annoyance.

After Shiro was satisfied with Keith's short answers, he gave his younger brother a small smile and told him he could leave. Keith returned the smile and grabbed an apple and his bookbag before glancing over at Shiro's tired, unguarded expression and leaving for his room. When in his room, he set down his bookbag and opened it. He pulled the flyer and candidate application from the confines of it and read both over carefully. He laid against his headboard as he scanned the flyer for a second time. It shouted phrases like, _"God loves you! He won't let you down!"_ and reviews from past campers, _"the experience is life changing, even if you aren't immersed in faith."_ Now Keith was becoming more and more interested. The important information was in bold letters in the middle of the page. The grades allowed to participate were ninth through twelfth and luckily, Keith was in eleventh. He grabbed his phone off his dresser and pulled Oceans up on his phone to check more reviews, blogs, and anything that could explain if he would-- ironically-- be in hell for the weekend.

After getting lost in his research and texting a few people back, he heard Shiro call him down for dinner. Keith hesitantly closed the tab on his phone showing the camp's Facebook page. Keith sighed and pushed himself up from his bed and made his way towards the clattering of pots and pans, bringing the flyer and application with him.

Keith trudged into the kitchen and the sight before him was the same as everyday. Shiro had set out the normal two plates and silverware.

"Shiro, can you sign this for me?" Keith murmured, leaning against the wall leading into the kitchen. Shiro looked up from setting two waters down on the table and rubbed his hands on his jeans before standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's it for?" Shiro asked, his expression wary. Keith _never_ wanted to do anything outside of going to the gym. And he barely did that, he mostly stayed at the house and used home workouts. The look that Keith gave Shiro could kill, but he was used to it.

"It's just some camp that people at school were talking about," Keith shifts his weight onto the other foot, "a bible camp. Eye-opening, y'know? Seems kinda cool." Shiro hesitates but eventually drops his arms and reaches his hand out for the two papers. Keith hands them to him and watches carefully as Shiro reads over both papers.

Shiro raises an eyebrow and repeats one of the blurbs, eyeing Keith like he can't believe this is real. "' _God loves you! He won't let you down!'_ huh? You really want to go to this? There's no phones allowed. For three days." Keith rolls his eyes and grabs the flyer back.

"Will you please just sign the application? I would do it myself but I need a guardian's signature. Which I could totally forge, but I figured you might begin to worry when I leave for three days." Keith says with a weak yet still smug smile on his face.

Shiro sighs and says, "I'm going to research this place after we eat. If it meets my standards and I'm convinced this place isn't actually a cult in disguise, I'll sign the form. Now sit down and eat."

So they eat. Small talk and genuine laughs echo through the kitchen. This is Keith's favorite part of the day, hanging out with his brother and talking through each of their day's respectively. Their food was great, as usual. Shiro had always been a good cook. It's comforting, if Keith's being honest. After they finish eating and their day has been thoroughly talked about, Keith begins washing the dishes while Shiro dries them. They tell stupid jokes and flick water at each other for the most part.

An hour later, Shiro knocks on Keith's door and enters before he hears an affirmative to continue. Keith is at his desk listening to music and mouthing along as he sketches. "So, I did my research and this place actually seems pretty cool. The reviews were all positive and you'll apparently make 'lifelong friends' so that's a bonus." Keith made a gesture as to say 'go on' so Shiro did. He made an exaggerated sigh and said in his most pained voice, "I guess I can fill out your form." Keith felt himself grin. He gave Shiro a half smile and thanked him before going back to his sketchbook.

Around ten o'clock, Shiro came into Keith's room once again (this time Keith was asleep) and dropped the now filled out application on his desk. He was proud of Keith for putting himself out there. He knew Keith didn't get along well with others, mostly because of his off putting attitude and not thinking before doing. Shiro hoped this was good for him. He pulled the blankets further up around Keith's neck and smiled down at his younger brother before quietly moving out of his room and shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith woke up the next morning to rumpled sheets and unruly bed head. The early morning sun was filtering in through his shitty window shade. He yawned and pulled the blankets off of himself and stepping out of the cocoon of warmth onto the floor. He shivered and hurriedly made his way to the bathroom down the hall. Once he closed the door he turned the water on in the shower to warm it up and brushed his teeth while he waited. When the shower was sufficiently heated, he stripped down and stepped inside, relishing in the heat. After finishing his shower he wrapped the towel around his waist and, even though Keith would never admit it to himself, ran down the hallway back to his room. 

While Keith was rummaging through his closet for the day's clothes, he glanced back at his bed in an attempt to to multitask by finding his phone and instead found his filled out  _ Oceans _ application sitting in the mess of his desk. Keith grinned to himself, he really was curious about this camp and thought it was going to be fun. Secretly, he hoped he made at least one friend. All of his friends now were really just acquaintances. He had a hard outer shell that no one necessary wanted to try to get past. Keith was used to fending for himself. After getting completely dressed and slinging his bookbag over one shoulder, he made his way downstairs.

**. . .**

When Keith got off the bus and trudged toward the school, he made his way straight to the office where he handed his application in. The office lady took it out of his hands with a bright, worn smile that showed she actually liked her job. Keith had given half a grin back and slowly walked toward his first period. 

Keith continued through his classes as he always did, keeping precise notes even the highest scoring student would be jealous of, and not talking unless spoken to by a teacher. These were his every day rules. Sadly, the people who _did_ somehow manage to get under his mask weren't in any of his classes. Which was tragic. There were quite few, if he was being honest. The only person who he could truly feel comfortable being himself around was his brother. Which was once again, tragic. 

He was looking forward to the weekend, his first time at a camp--a religious one, at that. Who would've guessed?-- but also nervous. At the end of eighth period he made his way toward his bus, a sad run down thing. He hauled himself up the steps and fell into his normal seat. 

**. . .**

Keith really should've packed the day before. But alas, the life of a procrastinator. He threw two changes of clothes, an old shirt and pajama pants, toiletries, a brush, and a towel into his duffel bag. He also grabbed his sleeping bag and a pillow because there was no way in hell he was sleeping on the hardwood floor. Keith had heard a clique of girls complaining about that at school. No phone allowed, he thought mournfully and made a mental note to give it to Shiro when he was dropped off at the church. He was to be there at 6:00 p.m. It was already 5:30 and Keith had rechecked he had everything six times already. 

 

"Ready to go?" Shiro asked as he made to take Keith's sleeping bag from him to put in the trunk. Shiro looked back up when Keith hadn't responded, "Hey, you can bail if you don't feel good about this." 

"No.. I'm good. Just have the feeling like I'm missing something important." Keith said as he reached to unzip his duffel to check for the seventh time. 

Shiro laughed and reached for the car keys, "Yeah, that'll be your phone." Keith cracked a smile at that and agreed before climbing into the car with Shiro. 

**. . .**

When the church came into view, Keith sighed in relief as he realized not as many people were going to be at the camp as he thought. "Thank god." He whispered as he turned his phone off and shoved it into the center console. 

"Do you want me to walk in with you? There might be some paperwork." Shiro asked while driving around the parking lot waiting for Keith's decision. They both knew this was Shiro's way of asking if Keith needed a support system. Shiro kept glancing between the road and Keith's face.

Keith squirmed in his seat, "I don't think there will be." Shiro pulled into a parking space and studied Keith's face for a few moments longer.

"Okay, well, have a great weekend and if you need something or just want to go home, all the counselors have phones on them." Shiro gave Keith a half smile as he started to get out of the car.

"See you, Shiro," Keith disappeared around to car to grab his things from the trunk. He walked down the sidewalk toward the open door with a handmade sign on it which read " _ OCEAN-GOERS, WELCOME!"  _ Keith turned and waved at Shiro, to which Shiro waved back. Keith spun on his heel, and arms laden with his things, walked through the propped open door. 

**. . .**

He was lost. Well, not exactly, seeing as the place he walked into was just one room. But there were many people rushing to and from the small room. He guessed this was where the candidates signed in. He could feel tendrils of anxiety slowly creeping up his spine. He shifted the contents in his arms and walked up to a table with adults and teenagers lounging at it. When no one looked up, Keith cleared his throat and waited for a response. A young male's head whipped up and gave an apologetic smile before putting his phone face down on the table. 

"Hello, what's your name?" The guy asked. Keith responded with his name and after an awkwardly long moment of the guy searching on the sheet, included his last name. Once  _ KEITH KOGANE  _ was checked off the list, he was told to give his belongings to a waiting girl. He tried to convey that he could handle it but the girl ended up wrestling his duffel bag and sleeping bag from him, gave a friendly grin, and bustled off into a room Keith hadn't realized was there. 

Before Keith had the chance to shove his hands into his pockets, he was given a pin and a paper with his name on it. He was then positioned in front of the old brick wall and he saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. Keith hated having his picture taken. The photographer seemed to sense his confusion and uncomfortable nature because he pointed Keith toward a tarp-covered doorway, the same way one the girl with his stuff went through. Keith hesitantly made his way toward the doorway and moved the tarp out of his way before sliding through. This seemed all too much like a horror house. 

He was surprised at what he found on the other side of the tarp; he was standing in what looked like an old school gym with a giant tarp structure in the middle, cutting the gym in half. In the front half were tables and what seemed like over a hundred kids. He couldn't see past the tarp structure but he could hear ukuleles and guitars being tuned on the other side. It seemed like inside the tarp was the girls sleeping area, seeing as the (very well crafted) opening was just a flowing river of girls. Most of all, Keith heard laughter. It seemed almost everyone were sitting and chatting with friends. He desperately looked around for a table with no one sitting at it, but to his dismay there were none. Keith felt a gentle hand on his shoulder; when he turned, he saw a big guy, around the same age as himself, with naturally tanned skin and a bandana around his head. This guy's smile competed with the sun. 

"Hi! The name's Hunk, would you like to sit together?" The guy asked.

Keith was pretty sure that was the fastest he had ever been thrown into an uncomfortable situation. He said yes. Keith squeezed through the horde of people while muttering apologies. This guy was fast. The sea of people seemed to part for Hunk and almost everyone he and Keith passed waved or shouted hello. 

Finally, they came to a stop at a table too small to be bursting with that many people. The guy, Hunk, squished into a chair between two people; a girl with short hair, big, round glasses, and a look like she would rather be somewhere else. On the other side was a guy who seemed to be the same age as Hunk, with a similar dark skin tone and a smile that Keith instantly knew was meant to swoon girls.

He was hot. Keith mentally slapped himself, he couldn't think these things at church camp. And then he heard the hot guy's voice. He used wild hand gestures when speaking and made everything seem like it was worth hearing; most of it was just rambling. Keith changed his mind, this guy was loud and obnoxious, he wanted to be nowhere near the annoying boy. Just the way he was so obviously… comfortable with other people. The way he laughed too loudly and smiled a smile so likable anyone would fall for it. Aggravating. 

**. . .**

Suddenly, all the people happily talking and laughing became dead silent as a woman with beautiful, flowing white hair and smooth dark skin stood in the doorway Keith had walked through. She had on a shirt with  _ OCEANS  _ sprawling across it diagonally and long pants. A man with bright ginger hair and an outdated mustache stood behind her. She was beautiful, Keith thought, and crossed his arms over his chest. He and everyone else seemed to be waiting for her to speak. She smiled broadly and spoke in a slight english accent, "Hello Ocean-goers! I'm Allura, as well as camp mom for the weekend! And this is your camp dad, Coran," She said as she gestured behind her at the man who grinned and waved to the crowd, "Are you all excited for this weekend?" Everyone cheered and she waited patiently for the people to quiet down before continuing, "This weekend we'll be bonding and listening to speeches, singing along to songs which will be played by our lovely Troubadours! Now, if everyone will head over to the other side of the girl's sleeping quarters and form a circle, the gophers will be right over." With that, she walked over to a group of other adults with Coran at her side. Immediately after she had moved, the volume of the room rose. 

Even if Keith hadn't wanted to move, he wouldn't have had a choice with the way everyone was pushing toward the other side of the tarp structure. When he had wrestled his way out of the mass of people he almost ran into the girl from earlier. He mumbled a quick sorry and was about to move on to be confused somewhere else but she stopped him. 

"Hi. Keith, is it? I can tell you're new here. Need some help?" She looked like she was trying her best to not look bored. He quickly nodded and let her lead the way to where the other candidates were making a loose circle. 

"Uh, what's your name?" Keith asked timidly. The girl pointed for him to sit on the ground. Keith was beginning to think she hadn't heard him. By now the circle was beginning to look more like what it was supposed to. Only after she had sat and was situated did she answer.

"My name's Pidge. It's my first time here. Why'd you come here?" She seemed genuine. Maybe a bit straightforward, but he could deal with that. 

"Well… my older brother was always telling me to get out of the house. And I overheard some people at school talk about how fun this camp supposedly is. So, I, uh, decided to come." Keith cleared his throat and looked down at his folded legs, there was no way he was going to tell some girl he just met about how he needed friends. That would just make him sound desperate and like he wanted her to be his friend-- or worse, that he was volunteering her to be his friend without even knowing her! God, why was he so--

"I came because of my brother too. He's been here before and wouldn't stop talking about the camp for three whole days after he got home. After his insistent bugging I finally decided to see what it was all about. He's working in the kitchen right now." She was looking at him like she knew what was going on in his mind and thought interrupting him would help him stop worrying. Well, she distracted him from his train of thought so maybe she would be a good friend to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zoinks i completely forgot about this fic... sorry guys and gals!! as you can probably tell, this chapter cuts off a bit short. i found this chapter in my old documents so i figured i would post it if anyone wanted to read it!! i probably won't update this again, so i'm sorry for that ): hope you liked this fic while it lasted!   
> _____ 
> 
> i want to write more fics and i've been reading alot of good books recently and would be open to writing fics for any of these novels, let me know if you would want fics for any of these (i also highly recommend these books!):  
> \- the raven cycle series  
> \- six of crows duology   
> \- all for the game series  
> \- aristotle and dante discover the secrets of the universe  
> \- song of achilles  
> \- captive prince series  
> \- the gentleman's guide to vice and virtue


End file.
